Olympus High
by Moonstruck625
Summary: The gods kids go to high school!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my Olympians! This is my new story, Olympus High. I really hope you people like it. Since it's not a fanfic, I still need to put it in a category, it will go under Percy Jackson, for the fact that I mention the gods a lot. I was thinking maybe I should tell you about the main characters so here is a character list.**

** Devinderan: Goddess of Revenge, daughter of Apollo and Athena, long multi-tone brown hair, tall, emerald green eyes, tan skin**

** Alaska: Goddess of Imagination, daughter of Poseidon and Aphrodite, long multi-tone blond hair, tall, hazel eyes, pale skin**

** Adalyte: Goddess of Humor, daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, long hazel-brown hair, shortish height, green-hazel eyes, pale skin **

** Medora: Goddess of Invention, daughter of Isis and Ares, medium black hair, shortish height, dark brown eyes, dark skin**

** Lirit: Goddess of Music, daughter of Apollo and Artemis, short hazel hair, medium height, hazel eyes, pale freckled skin**

**Disclaimer: okay so I own the story and the characters just not the parents or significant others**

* * *

Devinderan had been the first freshmen there. She had just left junior high and was now attending Olympian's High the school for goddesses. Devin waited outside the school waiting for the doors to open when her half-sister Lirit arrived with their dad, Apollo.

"Hi Lirit, daddy! Mom dropped me off early." She said to them.

"Why does Athena drop you off so early?" her father questioned.

"Oh she has things to do and I'm her 'baby' so she dropped me off early instead of letting me walk." Devin replied.

"Your mother is a nut sometimes." Lirit chimed in.

"Yes I suppose she is." Devinderan says.

Lirit and her sister gave their a hug and their dad gives them a kiss before he headed off to do whatever he does. Both girls seemed to stand there for all eternity talking about their first day jitters before someone came and opened up the doors to the school and the other girls that had gathered went inside.

Everyone gathers in the library to get schedules and lockers.

"Hello," a voice booms from the front of the room "I'm glad to welcome and welcome back our students! If you will, please go to the front of the room when I call your name, and pick up your information for classes." he clears his throat.

Adalyte

Alaska

Anissa

…

Brenda

Brooke

Bella

…

Callie

Carter

Catalina

…

Daphne

Devinderan

Diane

…

Devinderan zoned out until it came to her sisters name

Layla

Lilah

Lirit

…

Mandy

Medora

Megan

…

The headmaster droned on in his dull, monotone voice until he reached the last name and they were dismissed. Everyone headed to homeroom. Devin and Lirit found each other in the crowd and headed to class behind a group of three girls who went into the same classroom.

"Hello girls, I am your homeroom teacher, Ms. Amelia. The girls in this class will be your classmates in every class; you will travel to every room with them. So with that said, go ahead and mingle with the other girls." The teacher said as she motioned them together.

"Hi! I'm Alaska!"

"I'm Adalyte, Alaska's half-sister." As she said this Lirit and Devinderan looked and nudged each other.

"Medora." Was all one girl said.

"I'm Devinderan." Devin mumbled quietly. Nobody seemed to be able to hear it but Lirit being her sister.

"I'm Lirit and this is my sister Devinderan," Lirit said and whispered to Devin, she nodded "You can call her Devin if you would like."

Everyone looked at each other and you could tell each of them made up there mind.

This was going to be awesome.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter one! Please review, follow and favorite! See ya'll later!**

**-CSG**


	2. Author' Note- Hate me if you want

**A/N: Hey hey hey. So it seems the only one or two people enjoy this story, which makes me really sad because I work really hard on these and then no one reads them. So with that said I will not be continuing some of my stories because no one will read any of them, with the exception of my Divergent story so I'm truly sorry **_**NinjaPupcake **_**but no reads this story but you and that makes me sad that I can't continue the story that you like. **

**Stories that have been discontinued until further notice****:**

Olympus high

She-wolf

When it began

**This is really disappointing.**

**-CSG**


End file.
